


Fire

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Cooking, But what a mood, DONT LISTEN TO THE LAST TAG, Domestic Fluff, Fire, Fluff, ITS NOT LEGIT, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jet is done with life, M/M, Multi, Sokka is tired, THAT WAS SOME REALLY FUCKING FLAMABLE WATER OK, Zuko can’t cook, at all, burning food, but not really, he burnt water, in my defense, like me, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko is terrible in kitchen.Jet tries to trust him once.It was a mistake.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> OK FLAMMABLE WATER I HAVE A FUCKING BONE TO PICK WITH YOU BITCH

Sokka walks home expecting a lot of things.

He was not expecting the smell of fire.

He walks in and sees Zuko calmly reading a book.

“Is something burning?” Sokka asks.

“Only my hatred towards homophobes,” Zuko responds easily.

Sokka nods. “Ok, fair.”

He notices Jet come out of the kitchen, holding something. “Oh, hey Je-”

“MOVE, IT’S ON FIRE!” Jet screeches.

Sokka is panicking now. “WHAT THE FUCK HOW IS IT ON FIRE?”

“I DON'T KNOW, I WAS COOKING AND LEFT ZUKO IN CHARGE WHILE I WENT TO THE BATHROOM!”

“HE SET FIRE TO WATER, JET! FUCKING WATER!”

“I THOUGHT HE LEARNT FROM THAT!”

“CLEARLY NOT!”

Zuko watches their screaming match with mild amusement till he gets bored.

He grabs the burning food and tosses it into the snow outside.

It melts a hole around the hot pot but the fire is out.

“….that was a surprisingly easy fix,” Jet says after a minute.

Sokka groans. “Zuko, again? Cooking isn’t that hard.”

Zuko looks at the pot shaped crater in the snow. “That’s what they all say.”

“Literally nobody says that,” Jet says dryly.

Sokka sighs.

He genuinely did wonder how Zuko has survived this long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
